Darker Melody Repost and Betaed
by Kagome.is.better
Summary: Faced with secrets she can tell no one, Kagome must live against forces she can't control -an abusive step-father, cruel peers and a connection with a man she'd forgotten. She must fight the impossible and still manage to find love in the end. SessKag.
1. And So It Begins

_**Hey guys same story but it has been betaed by the lovely WitchyGirl99, check out her stuff she is amazing!**_

**_I will be reposting and updating at least one a week until I get caught up Please R&R and thanks so much for reading!_**

_**Chapter One: And So It Begins**_

_A small girl about the age of five ran across the playground. The cold morning air licked playfully at her face as she looked for the slightest sign of him. As she ran through the children that were all near her age, she spotted a glimpse of silver. She smiled to herself and ran over to where she had seen the flash. "Inuyasha!" she called out, still running towards him. A little boy with silver hair turned towards her and held his arms open, smiling at his best friend. The little girl was only a few inches shorter than the boy and fit nicely wrapped in his arms. The girl had shoulder length raven hair, and a frilly pink dress on with sparkly pink Dorothy shoes to go with it. They stood in their embrace for a little while longer before pulling away from each other. They both had bright smiles on their round faces, which still held some baby fat. That was until Inuyasha noticed the purple bruise on her cheek. _

"_Kagome?" he asked, his face and eyes full of concern for his best friend. "Where did you get that?" He lightly touched below the bruise, causing her to wince in pain. _

"_It's nothing. I ran into that pole in my backyard. You know the one that holds up my swing set?" She had a lisp on every 'th' or 's' sound. Inuyasha believed her and she ran her small pudgy fingers threw his silver hair that was close to the same length as hers. The same pudgy fingers lightly touched one of the soft silver doggy ears. "Am I still coming over tonightsss?" she asked, changing the subject, smiling when he nodded his head vigorously._

"_Yeah they said it was okay. Is your brother gonna come too?"_

"_Mh-hm. Momma said I should bring him so he can see how big kids like us play." It was Friday and they had made plans for her to come over to his house that night. _

"_That's fine, my brother will also be there." The bell rang for them to go inside of their elementary school. _

_As the day went by Inuyasha noticed Kagome seemed to be ignoring him. It was about time to go home when he walked over to her and asked: "Kagome? Is something wrong?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Well, it's just you have been ignoring me all day."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't noticcce," she said quietly in her little lisp while looking down._

"_It's ok I was just making sure." _

_She nodded and looked up into his eyes and gave him a bright smile that showed off her missing front left tooth. Inuyasha smiled back at her as the bell to go home chimed loudly. They both gathered their things and walked out of the school, heading over to the flag pole where they met up with Inuyasha's older brother of six years and walked home. _

_About 30 minutes later they arrived at their houses, and Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug. Kagome walked into her house to hear a woman cry out. She ran towards the sound, only to see her mother on the kitchen floor crying with her step-father standing over her. He spotted Kagome as he took another drink of his beer and said: "Well, well. Look who's home," he said in a slurred voice as he started towards Kagome. Her mother yells out to him, to stop from her position on the ground. "I'll deal with you later Kemi," he said seductively and kicked her in the ribs, forcing another cry from her already broken frame. Kagome backed up and tried to run but, he was faster than she was and grabbed a hold of her raven hair. Kagome felt some of the more fragile strands break as she whimpers. She tried to get away from her drunken step-father but he just laughed a cold heartless laugh and threw her into the nearest wall._

A teenager who looked like an older version of the little girl bolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. The hushed raping on her door and the voice behind it told her that she needed to get up and ready for her first day at a new school. She groaned, but left the warmth of her blankets and moved to her bathroom to take a shower. Once there, she tore off her clothes looked at herself in the mirror. She scowled in disgust at the scars and bruises that decorated her once perfect skin like beautiful decorations on a Christmas tree – but these were far from beautiful. She jumped in the shower and let the hot water heat up her cold skin.

After a quick steaming hot shower she jumped out, drying herself off and throwing on her baggy clothing. She wore a green shirt – but your couldn't see it because of the long black zip up hoody she wore over it – and tight blue jeans that hugged her lower curves nicely. While she blow-dried her waist length raven-colored hair she thought back to her dream. She had had it before but she didn't really understand it. She sighed, thinking she better hurry and get out of the house before _he_ woke up.

_He_ was her stepfather that her mother had married a long time ago after her father's death. He was the cause of her scars and bruises. Kagome quietly crept out of her new room, backpack and shoes in hand, feeling rather lethargic. She walked towards her little brother's off-white door and knocked quietly before she tip-toed in to see him pulling a long-sleeved gray shirt over his head.

Kagome frowned, knowing she could do nothing to stop the ugly bruises that lightly decorated his skin, much like hers. The only difference between their marred flesh was that she deserved every bruise or scar she had and he did not. She gave him a small smile that had dimmed over the years. "Are you ready?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," he answered. He grabbed his stuff and they quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and lunch money from their mother.

Kagome grabbed an apple off the table and her mother gave her a worried glance. "Is that all you are going to eat Kagome?" Kemi asked in a motherly but soft tone.

"Yes Mama. Don't worry I'm not going anorexic on you."

"It's just I'm worried about your health."

"You can't be that worried seeing as you are still with _him_."

Her mother flinched visibly, as if the words had smacked her across the face. The second the words left her lips, she regretted it, watching her mother's ashen face. "Oh I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to, I'm just really tired from last night. I know it's not your fault."

Kemi shook her head, unshed tears welling in her eyes. "No, it is my fault… I'm so sorry, can you guys ever forgive me?" she asked, not being able to hold her tears back any longer. Both of her children embraced her tightly as she cried, but their moment lasted less than a minute because of the loud bang they heard from above them. They jumped away from each other and Kemi said swiftly: "Hurry and go." They gave her a kiss goodbye, slipped on their shoes, and ran out the door, heading down the street towards their new school.

"Hey sis?" Sota asked, looking over at his sister as their new school came into view.

"Yes Sota?" she asked back, not missing a beat as she walked towards the place where she was bound to yet again be ostracized.

"Do you think you'll make any friends here?"

"I hope not."

"Because of what happened at the last house?" he pressed, his innocent tone getting to her slightly. Images flashed through her mind, images of the last people who had found out her secret. Their dead bodies forever etched in her mind. In fact, she still had night terrors about their screams of pain as _he_ murdered them in front of her. It had only been a few months since the incident.

"Yes," she said, colder then she meant to.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Don't be Sota." Kagome looked into his deep blue eyes that seemed to see right into her soul.

Kagome was a miko, as was her younger brother and mother. Her step-father Naraku was a half-demon, but still very evil and powerful. One of the good things about being a miko was that they were able to heal their bruises and cuts faster than any normal human could. She was brought out of her thoughts by her brother's soft voice.

"Kagome? We're here." Kagome looked at just what 'here' was. 'Here' was a three storey high school, packed with kids from her new town. She didn't think there would be this many of them. Her eyes got cold as she thought about the ostracizing that was about to happen.

They walked inside, slightly thankful of the cool air from the air-conditioning that hit their faces. They made their way through the crowd of high school students, attempting to get to the main office. Sota grabbed his sister's hand, not liking the looks she was getting from the passing guys. Even though Kagome seemed oblivious to the looks, Sota knew that his sister wasn't. She gave his hand a quick squeeze, silently showing her appreciation at his gesture.

Once inside the office, she noticed three teenagers who looked the same age as her. They looked at her and Sota. It was two boys and a girl. The girl was in between them and wore tight blue jeans and a form-fitting red shirt that said in gold letters: _SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY._ Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore gold star earrings with matching gold eye shadow that brought out her brown eyes better and clear lips gloss.

The boy farthest from her and to the right of the girl wore baggy faded blue jeans and a deep purple shirt that read in light blue: _PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON PEOPLE LIKE ME NEED MEDICATION_. His short black hair hung loosely in a shag, barley hiding his violet eyes.

And last but definitely not least, the boy to the girl's left who was closest to her. Unable to stop herself, he was the one whose deep honey eyes she was looking into. He wore baggy dark blue jeans and a red shirt – you could see his nicely toned chest through the thin fabric. His shirt read the words: _SANTA'S NOT REAL BUT IF YOU COME OVER HERE AND SIT ON MY LAP I'LL GIVE YOU A PRESENT._ His almost waist length hair hung loosely around his frame, merely a few inches shorter then her own. But what really caught her attention was the small fuzzy doggy ears that twitched on top of his head.

Kagome blushed and tore her gaze from his eyes and ears when she heard a smooth voice asking of her name. "I'm sorry," she apologized, ready to answer the question. "My name is Kagome and this is my brother Sota. We are new here," she told the girl with energy she didn't know she had.

"Cool, I'm Sango and this is Miroku and Inuyasha," the girl named Sango said cheerfully, indicating to the guys on either side of her. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgment. "So what's your schedule?" the girl asked.

'You can't have friends, don't do this Kagome,' she thought in the back of her mind. "I don't know I haven't gotten it yet." Her voice was cold and clipped. She didn't want more people to get hurt on her account.

"Don't gotta be a bitch about it," the boy Inuyasha said rudely.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Inuyasha merely glanced at the boy's malnourished body, then back at the girl who looked just about the same. He couldn't tell what kind of figure she had because of her hoody, but she had the most brilliant, but dull, green eyes he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha stop harassing people." All five of the teenagers looked up to see a middle-aged woman smiling at them from behind the counter. "How may I help you darling?" the woman said, directing her attention to Kagome.

"My brother and I are new here and we need to get our schedules."

"Oh yes, I remember I talked to your mother over the phone." Kagome nodded once and the woman turned her attention to three of the school's biggest troublemakers. "School hasn't even started yet. Don't tell me your all ready in trouble?"

Sango spoke up first. "No, I was sent here by Mrs. Mortensen to tell you that she had the stuff ready for the play and all she has to do is hold additions after school today...which she wants you to announce over the intercom."

"I will do so. And why are you two here?" she asked, pointing at the other two boys in mock accusation.

"Why, Mrs. Barrett it is simply because we wanted to see your smiling face," Miroku said with a lecherous smile. Kagome watched on in disgust and thought:

'And so it begins. A new school, new perverts, and more punishment.'


	2. Dont Look At Me

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long here is chapter two only a few changes aside from the betaing, hope you guys like it I would prefer about minimum of 2 more reviews before i repost the second normally I require more but since its a repost i dont excpect many ppl to review for it let alone read it, let me know what you guys think anything you want me to change or work on and as always i am open to new ideas for it.**_

_**Chapter 2: Don't Look At Me**_

Within the next twenty minutes, Kagome and Sota had their schedules, locker numbers, and combinations. "Hey sis?" Sota asked, looking up into his sister's eyes that were full of pain with his innocent ones. She couldn't help but feel like they were looking into her soul. She broke the eye contact, afraid that he _would _look into her soul and see all of the sin there.

"Yes Sota?"

"Will you come with me to my locker?"

"Of course." They walked down the hall to his locker where he deposited all of his things except a small notebook and a pen. Kagome then walked him to class and headed to her locker. When she was opening it, she heard someone walking down the hallway towards her. She could tell by their aura that the person was a full demon and a dog demon at that. Her body froze when he stopped behind her. She could feel his aura pressing on her and her breath started to come out in short pants, and it felt like her lungs were being restricted.

"What are you doing out here?" a cold emotionless voice asked, causing her to jump out of her skin. She spun around to see a gorgeous man who wore a black Armani suit and white dress top that had the first few buttons undone exposing a little of his toned chest. She was surprised not only by his attire but by his beauty; he had long and perfectly straight silver hair, and you could tell that underneath the black suit and white dress top that there was much more muscle. His handsome face was just as emotionless as his voice.

"I am putting my backpack away, and grabbing a notebook instead. Am I not allowed to do so?" she asked in her own emotionless voice, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

"No. Not unless you have a hall pass." Without braking eye contact she grabbed a green notebook and black pen from her locker behind her and slammed said locker's door shut with a loud bang. Neither of them flinched at the offending sound.

"I'm new here and I have not been to my first class yet, so I do not have a hall pass."

"Well then I shall escort you to your first class to make sure you get there." Cold sarcasm was laced with his words.

"I don't think I want a creepy old guy escorting me." She thought she saw anger flash in his eyes as he moved closer to her, but when she looked closer it was gone. She figured it must have been the lighting flashing through the hallway's window.

"I am only a few years older then you, and I am hardly creepy. And just so you know I happen to be a teacher here." She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's fine, I understand. Besides it's nice to know some girls still actually have some values. Now, where is your class?" She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at the small white piece of paper with neat black ink printed across it in orderly lines. "Mr. Brenton's classroom is this way," he said, handing the paper back to her and gesturing down the hall where he had come from.

"Thank you." He started walking in the direction indicated. She fell in step next to him. They quietly walked down the hallway until they reached the classroom with the label: Calculus Mr. Brenton.

"Here we are."

"Again thank you Mr…you never did tell me your name."

"Tashio. I'll see you in 4th hour." With that said he walked away, leaving a slightly shocked Kagome. She pulled out her schedule to see in plain black and white:**4: Tashio—Creative Writing**. She sighed and walked into her first class in her new school.

Everyone looked at her with scrutinizing looks. She looked towards the teacher, not liking all of the attention drawn to her. The person who she assumed was Mr. Brenton looked at her and asked: "Yes?"

"I'm in your class." She held out her schedule to him and he took it. After briefly glancing at her schedule he pointed to a seat in the back. "Take a seat in the back next to Sango." Kagome looked to the far end of the room and spotted the girl from earlier that morning. She walked to the back and took her seat. It turned out she was behind Inuyasha, and to the right of Sango. To Sango's left was Miroku. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled. Kagome only stared at her.

"Yes?" Kagome's emotionless voice was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves but instead of saying anything he just listened.

"I was wondering if I could see your schedule so I could see if we have any classes together," Sango answered. Kagome just handed her the small white paper that was starting to get annoying. "Well that's lucky…the four of us have the same schedule."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh joy."

"What's your deal? I haven't done anything to you." Her voice hadn't changed from its emotionless state.

"You're annoying and a bitch."

"I have barely said a few sentences to you." He gave her a simple 'feh' and turned away. They turned back to the front of the room and tried to follow the teachers lecture, but they all found it too hard. Just as Kagome was about to let her head fall to her desk, a note popped in front of her face on the smooth desktop. She stared at it for a little while before opening it.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Hi I'm really sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, but I would like to become friends.**_

_**Sango.**_

Kagome held her pen poised above the paper ready to write something nasty but for some reason she couldn't force herself to do it. Instead she jotted down a few quick sentences.

_**Sango,**_

_**No its ok, I'm just tired. I would like to be friends with you guys. So far you guys are the only ppl who have talked to me so far…well except for this one teacher who escorted me to this class. I think his name was Tashio? I'm not really sure.**_

_**Kagome.**_

Sango coughed when she read that Tashio had helped someone. Her cough drew the attention of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome then quickly wrote:

_**Kagome,**_

_**Tashio, as in Sesshomaru Tashio. The English teacher?**_

_**Sango**_

Kagome read Sango's hurried writing with slight difficulty then replied.

_**Sango,**_

_**Yeah, he is our 4th hour teacher.**_

_**Kagome.**_

Sango was in such shock that all she could do was stare at Kagome after she had read the note. Kagome wasn't sure how to take that so she leaned over and asked: "Are you ok?"

Sango just nodded dumbly. "Sorry I'm just shocked. Tashio is one of the coldest and heartless bastards I have ever met." Kagome heard a growl from in front of her. She turned her attention to Inuyasha, and almost gasped when she saw fierce golden eyes staring straight into her green ones.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, still managing to keep her cold tone.

"Was that bastard really nice to you?" he asked. His voice was calm, but his eyes held such strong hatred, it was overwhelming.

"Y-yes. Why? Is that something big?"

Miroku chuckled and answered for Inuyasha. "Big? Are you kidding? It's the sign of the apocalypse. I don't think I have ever seen Sesshomaru nice to anybody in the time I have known Inuyasha, and that's eleven years."

"Wow… Not even once?"

"Nope. He's a real hard ass." Sango laughed silently.

"How do you guys know him?" Kagome questioned innocently enough.

"He's my older half-brother." Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh, you can really see the family resemblance." Inuyasha's upper lip lifted up in a snarl. "I'm sorry," Kagome added quickly, lowering her head. Inuyasha could smell her sadness, and felt a little bit bad.

"No, its ok. It's my fault anyways…" Inuyasha smelled her sadness go away as if it had never been there. Now Sango and Miroku seriously thought that hell had frozen over and the world was coming to an end. First Sesshomaru helps her out and then Inuyasha apologizes. Was this girl some fallen angel or a devil in disguise?

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and was shocked that the strong emotion in them was not anger but that of something she didn't recognize. He smiled at her and she felt the corner of her lips tug up in a ghost of a smile. Inuyasha also felt like a weight was lifted off of him when he saw her grin.

All of a sudden, he had a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and broke eye contact with Kagome, putting his head in his hands. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" He heard Kagome's voice, and even though it was cold it wasn't emotionless.

Inuyasha saw tons of flashes of him and a girl playing on a playground. Then it changed to her crying in his arms because it was thundering. Then the same girl crying again, with bruises on her small frame. Finally, the last one was of the little girl standing next to a moving truck hugging him tightly before being pried away from him forever. When the flashes stopped he looked up, pain evident in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked, looking at him trying to catch his eye but he was focused on Kagome, who in turn was looking back at him. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes betrayed the mask and showed immense worry.

He remembered her now. He remembered everything. "Is your mother still with your step-father?" Kagome gasped at what he said.

'How did he know?' She thought to herself. She felt tears well in her eyes and nodded her head.

Inuyasha couldn't help but move forward and pull her into his arms. She winced at the warm contact but let him hold her. She looked at Sango and Miroku for help but they just stared open mouthed at them. They were both shocked beyond words. Even with his girlfriends, Inuyasha never exposed much public display of affection, and now he was holding some girl who he had just met, or so they thought.

"Do you remember?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about or how you even know about my step-father."

"Oh Kagome, you don't remember." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She just shook her head. He could smell and see that she wasn't lying to him. "You used to live here like 10 years ago, you were my best friend. I forgot and apparently so did you."

Kagome felt horrible that she didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm so sorry." She felt as if she would cry and that's saying something since she hadn't cried for…almost 10 years. He sat back in his seat. Miroku finally decided to speak up once he found his voice.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Kagome used to live here – like I said. Don't you guys remember?"

"Sorry Inuyasha we don't," Sango said, but then both her and Miroku suddenly felt similar pain to what Inuyasha had felt. It was nowhere near as intense, seeing as they didn't know Kagome as well or as long as Inuyasha had.

Kagome just looked at them like 'What the fuck?'

Sango and Miroku looked at her with a similar look that Inuyasha had. This was just too much for Kagome to handle. They were all looking at her expectantly and she didn't even know these people like they claimed.

"Don't look at me like that." She looked down. "I don't know who you people are but if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"If this was some joke then how would I know about your step-father? His name is Naraku and your mother's name is Kemi. How would I know that?" He was confused and angry, unable to believe that she didn't remember.

"I don't know. Maybe you're a stalker or something."

"But you told us this morning that you were new here," Sango said, looking at her with sadness.

"Shut up, this isn't funny!" Kagome wasn't going to play into their sick joke. She shook her head as Inuyasha continued.

"Your birthday is the 26th of December, and Sota's is three days after yours. Your favorite holiday is Halloween, not because of the candy, but because you get to dress up and be a princess even if it is just for that night."

"No, shut up. Stop it." Kagome couldn't take it anymore. This sick joke had gone too far. She grabbed her notebook and ran out of the room, the teacher calling after her:

"That counts as sluffing!" For you people who don't know that means skipping class.

"She isn't feeling well, she ran out to go to the bathroom and puke," Sango said, so Kagome wouldn't get in trouble.

"Okay then." the teacher said simply, before turning back to the work on his desk.

Kagome stopped, tears falling from her eyes as she slid down the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. For the first time in what felt like forever, she cried.

"Excuse me?" She heard a colder and more emotionless voice then her own. She glanced up to see the last person she expected.

"M-Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes, Miss Higurashi. What are you doing out? Did I not just take you to your class?" Kagome flinched at his cold tone. She wiped her tears away.

"Y-yes, you did."

"Then why are you out here, crying for that matter?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble I'm not going back there, at least for now."

"Well you can't stay out in the hallway unless you want to get a detention – or worse." He held out his hand. "I'm in a good mood at the moment. If you come with me to my classroom and grade papers, I will give your teacher an excuse." She grabbed his hand and he easily helped her up to a standing position.

"Really?"

"I will not repeat myself." He started to walk away, leaving her to follow him or stand there crying. She chose the former of the two and ran after him, wiping all evidence that she was crying away.

Once they were in his empty classroom he walked over to his desk, grabbing a stack of papers and putting them on one of the front desks. "The key is on top, the test has 50 questions at 2 points each and 1 bonus question at the end for 5 extra points. Do you understand?" Kagome felt a flare of anger – she wasn't stupid – but she bit her tongue and nodded, not wanting to say anything that would wind her up in trouble; never mind here, but at home too.

She started grading the papers while thinking 'It's not really a home. Home is where you feel safe and loved.' Kagome didn't feel either of those when she was in her 'house'. When she was in her house all she felt was dread and impending doom. She was brought out of her musings by a cold voice.

"So why were you crying?"

Kagome looked up to see Mr. Tashio's head still bowed as he worked on papers similar to hers. "Does it matter?"

"No, I was simply wondering why." He set his red pen down and folded his hands neatly, looking up at her with bright golden sun-kissed eyes.

"It was your brother."

She heard him growl. "Half brother. What did he do, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I don't really care, but it is my job as a teacher to care about my students."

"Something tells me you don't do that very much."

He chuckled lightly. "No I don't."

"Can I ask you a question since you asked me one?"

"As long as it's not too personal."

"How old are you?"

He looked slightly shocked but covered it quickly. "Twenty-four."

"Why are you working here? Aren't you a little young?"

"I skipped a few grades, and I enjoy being a teacher. Even though I teach insolent brats such as my brother and his little girlfriends." Mr. Tashio turned back to his work and Kagome just stared at him.

"Then why don't you teach a different age group?"

He didn't look up at her when he answered: "Because if I teach people my own age, they don't give me any respect. Plus, I can't stand snot-nosed brats."

"That's a little harsh don't you think? I mean you were a snot-nosed brat at one time." She turned back to the work she had been assigned to grade. "So I hear you're a hard ass." She heard him chuckle again.

"Yeah, I guess I am. All you have to do to please me is your homework and not be loud and obnoxious."

"Are most of the people here obnoxious?" She was halfway done now.

"You have no idea." He had a hint of amusement in his cold emotionless voice. "I think the worst is one of the most popular girls, Kikyou. She has this annoying high-pitched voice, and wears the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen. She probably has more STDs than are known about."

Kagome laughed for the first time in a long time, and even if it was just a short one it felt good. Her laugh was light but meaningful, and it sounded like a sweet melody. "Wow I didn't think you could be funny."

"Well considering you don't know me…" He trailed off.

"Well anyways I'm done," she said proudly, smacking her hand down on the pile of papers she had just graded. He looked up but not at her, looking at the clock to see that the bell was about to ring.

"And so is this period." The bell rang and she stood up and handed him the papers, which he took. "So do you think you will be able to stay in your next class?"

"Yes. I will see you in fourth hour."

"Don't sluff this time." Kagome gave him a ghost of a smile and walked out so she could attempt to look for her next class.


End file.
